Frost fight
by Frost and elements
Summary: What will happen to jack and elsa when they fight and jack leaves elsa pregnant
1. The fight

Hello plz enjoy

* * *

Elsa was happy for once smiling and every thing. She had even started to hum at Random times which was confusing Anna and her husband Kristoff and some of her maids.

Elsa was walking with jack frost in the garden when a shadow was just appeared in fount of them but after a second left.

Jack frost and elsa had been dating for nine months now and things were going well until something happened.

* * *

"Your always leaving me when I'm pregnant with _your _child why" elsa screamed at jack

"maybe you should mind your own life not mine I can do what I want when I want you ice bitch" jack shouted at the upset elsa. One minute past and jack noticed what he said "I'm sorry" he mumbled he got closer to the scared girl.

"go" she replied with a strong voice

"what" jack said

"I said go and never come back you ass"

Jack jumped out the window and flew away not aware that elsa was running towards the north mountain where she bulit the ice castle.

* * *

Weeks past since jack and elsa fought and jack was nervous. Jack left her pregnant with _his _child. All that was going on in his mind was one thing _you fucking blew it frost _  



	2. Note

**I will update soon I love the reviews it is a**

** pleasure **

**love ya bye**


	3. A new baby

elsa ran as fast as she could the the ice castle. Once she got there she changed her blue dress which goes up to the ankle with a loose pink slash on her round stomach to a blue shirt which says it happened 9 months ago. She also changed into black sweat pants and blue converse while her hair was down.

she ran upstairs to her bedroom and jumped on her bed put her face into her pillow and cried thinking _why did you leave me jack I love you so much _

* * *

meanwhile jack was flying as fast as he could to Norths workshop. It took him 30 minutes because he fly as fast as he could. He ran straight up to his room and was thinking the same question _why did I leave you elsa i love you. "I can't believe I left her 9 months pregnant I'm such a selfish jerk" he thought outloud _

he did not notice a shadow on the wall next to the door _so elsa is pregnant and he left her naughty naughty and the figure vanished._

* * *

elsa suddenly had a pain in her stomach. She was given birth. Elsa quickly made 5 midwifes out of snow.

After 5 painful hours elsa had a baby in her arms she promised to always love this child

* * *

**please review if you want the baby to be a boy and a girl and please a name which ends with frost for her surname love ya bye,**

** Frost and element**


	4. Finding out part 1

5 years later

A boy with pure white hair and pale skin ran though the village of arendelle laughing. This boy was a prince. His name is James Jack Frost. Yes I know what your thinking is this the son of Jack Frost the winter spirt. Only thing is his mother queen elsa and Jack Frost had a fight and jack left her. Let's see how their doing.

**_jacks_ pov**

i was spreading snow and ice around london and laughing until I saw the call from the guardians up in the sky and I was off.

By the time I got there north,tooth,kangaroo sorry i mean bunny and sandy are there with frowns on their faces.

"what's up"I said cheerfully

"jack you need to see this"North said

"k...what"I replied

they led me to a room with a _huge _tv. North pressed a button and the tv turned on.

it turned to a channel with a boy that has hair like me and skin like mine.

"creepy,who's the kid,my younger self"

"keep watching frost"bunny said so I did but I stuck my tongue out at the kangaroo

i then saw a person walk up to him. The person was a girl a remember so clearly. _ELSA._

* * *

You like review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. Sorry

_**hi guys. Love the great reviews.**_

_**i have some bad news and good news.**_

_**the good news is that I'm writing more stories.**_

_**the bad news is I think I should not write the rest of the story. I don't know why though I might though.**_

_**plz review if you think I should carry on or quit with this story.**_

_**umm...I guess that's all.**_

_frost and elements.:)_


	6. Very sorry

I am very,very sorry for those that this has to happen...I am not continuing this story however, I may make a harry potter story. Sorry,

Frost and elements

ps thanks for reviewing, following or favouriting


End file.
